


Undertale Skeleton One-shots

by PiggyLeopard6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll add more tags and stuff when I get to that, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyLeopard6/pseuds/PiggyLeopard6
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots with the skeletons from Undertale. Maybe occasionally, I'll throw Grillby into it. This is one of the few stories I have actually written. Most of this is going to be a bunch of PWP. Don't expect any plots or anything. Maybe if it is suggested enough, I might connect the stories and stuff. We shall just have to wait and see.I'll try to put any notes or warnings at the beginning of the chapters. This is the first time posting on AO3.I am always open to suggestions and FRIENDLY criticism.





	Undertale Skeleton One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I'll try and do my best at this stuff, but honestly, this is my first time actually writing smutty scenes. Figured, I've done enough reading and I should try my hand at actually writing it. Constructive criticism is nice. Be friendly, pleeeeease~ Thanks for reading.

Warnings: This contains Sans in heat, Papyrus listening in, and then Papyrus deciding to help.

His bones felt like they were on fire. He had been this way for almost 3 days now and his patience was starting to wear thin. He tried his best to keep it together when Papyrus was around, but there was only so long that he could wait before it became unbearable for him to be around anyone. He had holed up in his room earlier that morning, telling Paps that he wasn’t feeling good when he came to get him up. He tried to play it cool, so that Papyrus wouldn’t worry, but he knew that Paps would worry anyway.  
Sans was sprawled on his bed, naked, hoping to cool himself down, but he knew that it would be useless to try and get through this heat without touching himself. He kept telling himself to keep it together, but when he brought a hand up to his ribs, he shuddered with pleasure. ‘geez, i’m more sensitive than usual, but i guess that’s what happens when i’m this hot and bothered.’ Sans told himself. Sans slowly dragged his hand down his ribs, stroking the lower ones. He gasped, but quickly covered his mouth with his other hand, trying to make sure that his voice didn’t reach downstairs where Papyrus was.  
Papyrus had come home about an hour ago and told Sans that he was going to make dinner, spaghetti as usual. He was probably in the kitchen right now cooking the noodles, humming as he did it. He’d be subconsciously moving his in sync with his stirring. Oh, how Sans would love for Papyrus to move his hips against his. To grind them together deliciously. The sparks of arousal shooting through their bodies as he-  
Sans gasped, bolting up into a sitting position. ‘no, no, no, no, no, i can’t be thinking about Papyrus like that.’ Papyrus was his little brother. His cute, innocent, adorable, arousing little brother. Sans felt a blue tinted blush run across his face.  
What on Earth was he thinking? How could he be thinking about Papyrus like that? Why was he thinking about that? About Papyrus’s hands in place of his. Papyrus’s hands stroking his ribs, traveling down his spine, making his magic gather around his pelvis. Papyrus’s hand roughly stroking his vertebra as his other hand went down to finger his magic.  
Sans let out a moan as he fantasized about his bro’s hands doing the job that he was currently occupied with, not knowing that right outside his locked door, Papyrus was standing there, wondering what was going on.  
Papyrus reached one of his gloved hands to the doorknob and slowly turned it, making sure not to make any noise. When he looked in Sans’s room, he was shocked to see his brother playing with himself. He froze, staring at Sans, watching his hands move in and out of the swirling magic between his legs. Suddenly, Papyrus started to feel… something. Something that grew and grew as he continued to watch and listen to his brother’s moans.  
Sans continued stroking his spine as his pelvic magic began to solidify into a sopping wet entrance. He took two fingers and pushed them into his body, a particularly loud moan escaped his mouth as he began pounding his fingers in and out of his tight hole. “yes, yes… oh stars, more, please.” Sans begged out loud, forgetting about his brothers that he thought was downstairs.  
Papyrus clenched his teeth together as he glanced down at his bare feet. To his surprise, he saw a glowing coming from under his shorts. He swallowed quietly, bringing his gloved hand down to touch it. He moaned the moment he put pressure on it and quickly pressed a hand against his mouth. He looked in the room and found Sans staring at him with wide eyes. “p-papyrus?” He gasped removing his hands from his body.  
Suddenly, Papyrus was feeling uneasy. Should he run? Or should he stay and try to explain what he had been doing? Wait… what had he been doing? He looked down at his shorts again, his hand still there. “I-I’m sorry, brother.” He started, removing his hand from his shorts and moving into the room to face his flustered Sans. “I heard noises coming from your room and came to investigate, but…” He continued staring at the glowing in his pants, not noticing Sans removing himself from the bed. “I-I didn’t mean t-to interrupt y-your um… your…” He was at a loss for words.  
Sans was shocked and pleased to see Papyrus, but in his current mindset, he really didn’t care about anything except for the glowing that was coming from inside his brother’s shorts. “it’s okay, Paps.” Sans said as he walked to his brother, the feeling of his juices running down his legs sent little shudders up his spine. Papyrus backed up against the door, accidentally shutting it in the process. The tall skeleton let out a loud gasp as he felt Sans press his blue-stained hand to the bulge in his pants. “it’s okay, bro. just relax.”  
Papyrus was led over to Sans’s bed, being shoved onto the dirty blankets. A large grin came across Sans’s face as he opened his mouth to let his bright blue tongue run over his teeth. “B-Brother? W-What’s going on?” Papyrus asked as he let his brother’s hands remove his large red gloves. Suddenly, he let out a startled moan as Sans straddled his bulge and began rubbing himself against the rough fabric.  
A needy groan left Sans’s mouth as he proceeded to grin his hips against his brother, creating much needed friction. But not enough. He needed more. Sans slid down his legs, grabbing the front of Papyrus’s shorts and quickly yanking them down and off. Papyrus let out a loud noise at the feeling of the cool air hitting his already manifested orange erection. Sans stared at his brother’s member for a moment before he crawled up his brother to press his teeth harshly against Papyrus’s.  
The younger skeleton froze, not knowing what to do and especially not knowing what to do as his older brother began licking the front of his teeth, trying to pry them open. Papyrus opened his mouth to his brother and immediately shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of Sans’s tongue rubbing against the back of his teeth. Suddenly, the kiss was broken as both brothers let out loud moans. Sans had brought himself down onto Papyrus’s erection, not entering him, but simply getting the ‘skin-to-skin’ contact he so desperately craved.  
“Sans~” A breathless moan came from Papyrus’s mouth as he bucked against soft lips of Sans’s entrance. Sans whimpered, thrusting his hips back and forth against Papy’s member while Papyrus sat up to kiss Sans again. Sans desperately shoved his tongue into his brother’s mouth as they continued to create delicious friction between themselves.  
Suddenly, Sans separated himself from the kiss and looked up lustfully at his younger brother. “more, Papy, i want more.” Papyrus grabbed Sans by the shoulders and flipped them over so Sans was flat on his back under the Great Papyrus’s wonderful height. Papyrus took just a moment to remove his ‘Cool Dude’ shirt before he leaned himself forward, placing his hands on either side of Sans’s head. Papyrus pressed his teeth against Sans’s, pushing his own orange tongue into his brother’s mouth as carefully aligned himself with his brother’s entrance. Then without warning, he pressed himself into his brother’s hot tightness.  
Sans arched his back, letting out a loud moan as he immediately wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, forcing him to completely fill him up with his length. Papyrus shuddered from the feeling of being held by his brother’s tight, heated hole. Sans brought a hand up to the back of Papyrus’s head and he placed a quick kiss to his teeth. “oh stars, please move, please Papy.” Sans begged.  
Papyrus moaned loudly as he pulled himself out to the point where just the head of his member was inside of Sans before he snapped his hips forward to pound himself into his older brother. Sans let out a scream of pleasure as Papyrus quickened his pace, thrusting his hip as hard as he could into his brother. “  
Sans could feel his orgasm coming as he looked down to see his brother’s large erection pounding into him, stretching his magic deliciously. Sans brought a hand up to Papyrus’s head and pulled him down to give him a sloppy kiss as his orgasm quickly overcame him. He let out a pleasured scream as Papyrus felt the walls of Sans’s magic tightened around him. He let out a loud moan as his own orgasm found him. He buried himself deeply within Sans as he spent his magic inside of him.  
When their panting had stopped, Papyrus slowly removed himself from Sans and watched as his older brother shudder at the feeling. Papyrus watched his orange magic slowly drip out of Sans’s core, licking his teeth erotically. “Wowie, Sans. You look so good.” Sans blinked, looking down his shaking body at Papyrus. A warmth began filling him again.  
Then, without warming, Papyrus lowered his head and began lapping at the juices coming out of Sans. A loud whimper came from his throat as he threw his head back against the mattress, bony hands grasping at the bed sheets. “P-Papy!” He cried out. Papyrus grinned to himself as brought his mouth to Sans’s core, pushing his tongue into the warmth. Another gasp came from Sans and Papyrus could feel his brother’s hand on the back of his head. He began thrusting his tongue into Sans’s core, loving the way that they tasted together. “oh stars, Papy.” Sans moaned, squirming under Papyrus’s ministrations.  
Papyrus’s tongue slid in and out of Sans forcefully, sending sparks of pleasure throughout Sans’s small body. Papyrus pressed his teeth against Sans’s core and suckled at the little nub, making Sans buck into his mouth with a startled moan. Papyrus gripped Sans’s hips and pressed them closer to his face. Sans’s body shook with pleasure. Papyrus removed his face from Sans’s core, making his brother groan at the loss, but the groan was strangled when Papyrus pressed his fingers into his brother’s heat.  
He pounded his fingers into Sans, rubbing the nub with tantalizing circles. Papyrus was mesmerized by the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of his brother, by the sounds that he was making, by the way his hips moved against his fingers. “Beautiful.” Papyrus whispered, leaning over Sans’s body to press a kiss against his brother’s teeth.  
Sans moaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Papyrus’s neck as he moved his hips to press his brother’s fingers harder into his body. “i love you, Papy.” Sans gasped against Papyrus’s teeth. “i love you so much, Papy.”  
Papyrus smiled. “I love you too, Sans.” Papyrus angled his fingers inside Sans, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves, making his brother scream with pleasure as he arched his back off the mattress. Papyrus grins seductively as he proceeded to pound his fingers into that one spot. Then he brought his hand up to the lower vertebra of Sans’s spine and began roughly stroking it, pushing Sans over to his second orgasm with a loud cry.  
Papyrus continued to slide his finger in and out of his brother as he milked out Sans’s orgasm until he had stilled. Papyrus chuckled quietly at the sight of his brother passed out on the bed, his heat satisfied for now. He leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he went into the bathroom to get a small towel to clean up his brother.  
Sans’s magic had dispersed already, leaving his pelvis stained with orange and blue juices. Papyrus smiled, gently cleaning him up before he pressed himself next to Sans and fell asleep with him. “I love you, brother.” He whispered, closing his eyes to sleep with his brother.  
Sans let out a mumbled that vaguely sounded like “love you too, Papy.”. Papyrus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sans’s waist, pulling Sans close to him. He was happy that his brother was satisfied and well now. Hopefully, next time this happens, they can do it again. It was very exciting… for both parties. 

END

I would love for feedback and kudos are nice. Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing a smut scene.... soooooo tell me what you think. Love you guys!


End file.
